


i want to thank you

by grapalicious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, because I was listening to Dido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just might be the best day of Grantaire's life so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to thank you

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* This is what happens when I listen to Dido's Thank You while thinking about my otp. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm open to story ideas and suggestions. :)

Taking a sip of his tea, Grantaire grimaces with the realization that it's gone cold while he was busy getting ready for work.

Some days he has to wonder why he bothers getting out of bed at all.

Today's the kind of day Grantaire would rather spend beneath a pile of blankets, moving as little as possible. The windows in his apartment are fogged up from the morning rain and even though Grantaire can't clearly see outside, he knows it's just dull and grey. The day's barely begun and he's already wishing it was over.

He pops medication into his mouth and takes a hard swallow of his cold tea. As he pours the rest down the sink, his eyes stray to the only picture he has stuck on his refrigerator. It's of Enjolras, all bright and smiling. It's a splash of color against a monochrome day, and Grantaire gets lost marveling at it for a moment as he remembers taking the picture. Enjolras' smile is genuine, not faked or forced, and he was smiling for Grantaire. Smiling at Grantaire.

Grantairs can make it through today. He's made it through worse.

He drank too much last night and his head is aching, but it's considerably less than he's had to drink on numerous other occasions and his hangover is almost mild compared to what he'd gotten used to waking up to.

Before leaving for work, Grantaire stops to check his mail. It's only bills and he clutches them in one hand while rubbing at his temple with the other, trying to mentally calculate if he's got enough money in the bank.

He misses the bus. He lost track of time at some point that morning and is now twenty minutes off from his normal schedule. Zipping up his jacket, Grataire steels himself for the forty minute walk.

When he gets there, his boss gives him hell for being late again. It does nothing to soothe his headache and for the rest of the morning he ignores the glances and hushed whispers between his coworkers. Grantaire knows they sometimes bet on whether he'll last through the day or not.

The grey morning turns into a grey afternoon and as soon as his lunch break starts he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He digs it out. Enjolras is calling him.

Enjolras' strong yet calming voice is a welcome reprieve from the shouts and whispers around him.

By the time Enjolras' hangs up with an, "I miss you. I'll see you later," Grantaire has a smile on his face which doesn't fade for the rest of his shift.

The rainy day turns into a rainy evening and Grantaire is soaked by the time he's reached the door to his apartment. He fumbles with his key, but before he's able to put it in the lock the door opens.

Enjolras is there and pulls him inside, wordlessly handing him a towel.

The rest of the night passes easily and comfortably. Grantaire's apartment could crumble around him and he probably wouldn't notice because all he can really focus on is Enjolras being next to him. 

"Thank you," Grantaire tells him and he loves that Enjolras doesn't ask _what for?_

It was a good day, Grantaire decides as he's settled beneath his pile of blankets and drifting off to sleep. Maybe one of the best.


End file.
